


My Partners in Crime

by AllHailQOS



Category: The Highwaymen 2019
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQOS/pseuds/AllHailQOS
Relationships: Clyde Barrow/Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow/Ted Hinton/Bonnie Parker, Ted Hinton/Bonnie Parker
Kudos: 2





	My Partners in Crime

Deputy Ted Hinton takes a deep breath as he watches Hamer and Gault climb into their car and drive off. He stays put until the car disappears from his view before turning on his heel and walking in the other direction. Instead of going back into the station, he walks past it and turns left, walking up to one of the patrol cars. He opens the door and climbs into it, turning on the ignition and beginning to drive off. 

The sun falls just below the horizon when he gets to his destination; the side of the road seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He exits the car as a blue Ford V8 with black tires pulls up and he opens the back door, climbing into it and pulling the door shut behind him. 

"They know the two of you are planning something on Easter Sunday." He informs the two in the front as he slides over into the middle and rests his left hand behind Clyde and his right one behind Bonnie.

"Teddy, relax." Bonnie reassures him as she turns slightly in her seat and takes his hand in hers. "Stick to the story, and no one will know a thing." 

"How'd they figure it out?" Clyde asks as he begins driving to their safehouse.

"Wiretaps, they figured out what Red Beans and Cabbage means." 

Clyde nods as he keeps his eye on the road but leans back so his neck brushes against Ted's knuckles. "It can't be easy on you."

Ted stares at Clyde through the rearview mirror as he presses his palm flat against the back on his neck, his fingers curling to rest at the side, a smile slips on to his lips as a small shudder courses through Clyde's body. "It's not easy for me, having to pretend like I don't care about what happens to the two of you. But I've always had to hide who I truly am so why should I stop now?"

Bonnie squeezes his hand and she flashes him a smile smile when he looks at her. He returns the smile and winks at her before staring out the windshield. "You know, " She murmurs. "we could kidnap him." She uses air quotes on the word 'kidnap'. 

"Kidnap him?" Clyde asks as he turns on the road that leads straight to their safehouse. "Why would we do that?"

Bonnie smirks as she caught on to why Clyde asked and rests her other hand on his thigh. "So he wouldn't have to pretend anymore or hide himself."

"Or we could just fake my death." Ted remarks as the house comes into view. 

"Those are all things to think about, but for now let us enjoy the time that we have together." Clyde slows the car to a stop and turns off the engine. 

The three of them exit the car and head up the front porch steps. Ted smiles to himself as he watches his two lovers walk in front of him, wondering how he got so lucky. 

"So I was thinking that we could spend the rest of today and most of tomorrow in bed since we only have a short amount of time with the three of us." Bonnie suggests as Clyde shuts and locks the front door.

"That's a wonderful idea." Their lover replies as he takes Bonnie's right hand in his left and Ted's left in his right, leading them up the stairs and into the medium size bedroom. 

A yawn slips past Bonnie's lips as she pulls her hand out of Clyde's and shuffles over to her side of the bed as Ted pulls Clyde into a hug and presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

"What was that for?" Clyde murmurs as Ted pulls him over to the bed where he does the same with Bonnie. 

"I missed you guys and it's been a while since I did that." Ted replies as the three of them strip down into their undergarments and climb under the covers; Ted in the middle, Clyde to his right and Bonnie to his left. 

___

The sun shines through the curtains and illuminates the room. A soft, content filled sigh falls from Ted's lips as his eyes flutter open and he takes in his surroundings. 

A smile reaches his lips as he notices that the three of them are still cuddled up together. He presses a kiss to each of their foreheads before shimmying down the bed and climbing out out of it. 

"Ted? What time is it?" Clyde's voice, laced with sleep, draws the older man to look up at him. 

"It's still early yet, go back to sleep. I'm going to go down to make coffee." 

Clyde nods, his dark brown eyes fluttering closed once again. Ted watches as he pulls Bonnie close to him before turning on his heel and quietly exiting the room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He quickly makes the coffee and heads back up stairs, setting the mugs on the nightstand. He climbs back into bed behind Bonnie, wrapping his arm around her waist and shifting closer to her. 

"Mornin' Teddy." She murmurs as she grabs his hand and brings it to rest between her and Clyde. 

"Mornin' doll." He replies as he presses a soft kiss to her neck. "How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep good when I got my boys with me."


End file.
